Wallace (Walla) Hero
Story Coming Soon! Transformation Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 4 Dark Super Saiyan Weapons My First Sword is the Celestial Sword. It's the Sword made by the heavens and is given it to me. It can unlock anything and I mean anything. I created moves for my Celestial Sword to use. But I use my sword rarely all the time. Hikaichi: This is my new Zanpakto. It has two curve swords which I carry a lot. The Soul Society has given me when I was present. I can also use the Bankai when I was training. But then I upgraded my swords into powerful Zanpakto. Upgraded Hikaichi: I upgraded my Zanpakto while I was training a lot. It took a lotta work but I got it done anyway. Now I have 10 new moves to use in order to master my Zanpakto. Bankai Command: The One who have the Light and Darkness, I command you HIKAICHI! The Upgraded Light and Darkness New Moves: Light Move: Scattering Ray of Hope!: The Light Sword lights up and uses a energy cero aimed at the enemy which triggers an explosion, Light Move: Flame Roaring Spear: Light Sword lights up and The Light Sword became encloaked by fire and the fire pierced the enemy like a spear. Light Move: Kirin Chidori Slash: *The Light Sword lights up again and becomes lightning then I charges at Slashes the enemy with force and then lightning comes through his vains and shocks him real bad and left for dead. Light Move: Dragon Blast Attack: (The Light Sword shatters and the becomes a white dragon. The Dragon charges at the enemy and uses an enormous energy cero aiming at the enemy. Once it's hit, the enemy is drastically injured and I uses an finishing slash at him/her) Light Move: Divine Punishment: *I slashes the enemy ten times like a combo and then I lift him into the sky and then I again slashes the enemy using the spinning slasher and then finishing move I used an energy cero to end him. Dark Move: Dark Haku Slash *I am charging him and then slashes 20x while he's not looking and using Haku and traps him and pulls him down using darkness and then crushes him with my Dark Sword.* Dark Move: Dark Dragon Blast Attack: *The Dark Sword shatters and becomes a black dragon. The Dragon traps the enemy and uses a enormous energy cero to end him* Dark Move: Scattering Almighty Slash *I am disappearing and reappearing to slash repeatly at the enemy after a few many times. I put him to the ground and concentrating my energy into my Dark Sword and stabs him which triggers an shockwave and then a explosion* Dark Move: All Ending Attack *I uses an energy cero in my hand and then slams it to the ground and then the ground breaks and the enemy falls in and the the ground put back up trapping the enemy and left him for dead.* Dark Move: Flame Chidori Cannon: *I concentrates my energy into the Dark Sword until it's incloaked by fire and then I used lightning in my Dark Sword and together my combined fire and lightning becomes unstoppable. Then I shoots my combined fire and lightninga few times at the enemy and then enemy, leaving him burning and shocking him.* Ultimate Light and Dark Move: Double Dragon Blast Attack *Light Sword and Dark Sword shatters and become the White Dragon and the Black Dragon. the dragons attacks the enemy with their white and black claws and then uses two enormous ceros at the enemy, which triggers an explosion injuring enemy drastically. and then the dragons uses their energy to create an enormous energy balls and aimed it at enemy, which triggers an bigger explosion completely injuring the enemy* Images 5.jpg|My Upgraded Hikaichi Swords 180px-Images.jpg|My Old Bankai Hikaichi Swords 180px-Images (1).jpg|My Old Hikaichi Swords Images 6.jpg|My Upgraded Bankai Hikaichi Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Pages added by Wallaceheros Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Hybrid Category:Lookout I/II Category:Characters Category:Fighter